


it's everyday bro? not today, bro

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fighting, M/M, Violence, codys the best too ok, haircuts lmao, is the best noel, protective noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: based off the prompt:protective noeli took it and ran with it





	it's everyday bro? not today, bro

**Author's Note:**

> this is how the jeff's barbershop vid shoulda went down
> 
> written for [just_being_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_being_me/pseuds/Just_being_me) :-)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

They've been at Jeff's for about a hour now. Noel's sitting on the couch, off camera, with Jason and Todd. Cody's in the chair, Jeff cutting his hair. He's put in some commentary here and there, but overall, he's been pretty quiet. He's letting this be Jeff and Cody, not Jeff and TMG.

They'd known Jeff, Jason, and Todd for a while now and they knew Cody got anxious and had panic attacks easily. Jeff's been begging Cody to come film with him, Cody's always said no. Jeff finally persuades Cody into it, promising he'll go easy on him.

And he did. Jason made a few jokes, Jeff made a few jokes. It was honestly a really mellow episode.

When the haircut is over, Jeff asks Cody who is least favorite youtuber is. Cody laughs and says himself, but Jeff gets a weird look on his face. "Alright, second favorite then."

Cody shrugs. "Man, Jake Paul, I guess."

When Cody says that, Jeff says, "Alright, Jake, Come on out!"

And everyone thinks it's a joke, until Jake walks in, right at Cody. He looks pissed and his shoulders are squared. He looks like he's about to start swinging. He's got his finger pointed at Cody, and he starts yelling, "You're a fucking bully!"

Noel jumps up and puts himself between Jake and Cody. "You better back the fuck up, bro. I'm not fucking playing with you." Jake doesn't move. Noel forcefully pushes him back. "I said to back the fuck up."

Jake let out a loud laugh, looking between Cody and Noel. "Oh, oh. The bully had to bring his boyfriend to protect him?" Jake got in Noel's face, looking down at him. "If you put your hands on me again-"

"The fuck you gonna do, big guy?" Noel cut him off. He wasn't backing down. 

Jason and Todd were quiet. Jeff was saying, "Jake, fucking stop, man. This is not what we talked about at all." And apologizing to Cody. 

"Noel, he's not worth fighting. Come on," Cody was pleading with Noel. 

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your little bitch, Nole?" Jake sneered at him.

Noel smirked and looked around before rearing his fist back and punching Jake in the mouth. Jake fell back, gripping his face. There was blood dripping from his mouth. Noel gripped the collar of his shirt, getting his face close to his.

"When I let go, you're going to get the fuck up, and walk the fuck out. And if you don't, I'm going to knock your teeth down your fucking throat. Understand?" Noel said to him. Cody's never heard his voice that deep, or that full of hate.

Cody's hands were trembling as Jake got up. He spit blood onto the floor, right next to Cody's feet. It made Cody jump. 

"Pussy bitch." Jake said, laughing, as he turned to leave.

"You're one smartass comment away from me kicking your throat in." 

Jake and his camera man left, leaving the room silent.

Jeff was the first to speak up again. "Cody, Noel.. I'm so fucking sorry, guys. Jake and I talked about this entire bit before he even came.. I had no idea he was gonna do that."

Noel shook his head. "I know you, man. It's alright. You can't control a fuckin' psychopath." Noel turned his attention to Cody. "You okay, babe?" 

Cody nodded and ran a trembling hand through his freshly cut hair. "Y-Yeah, I'm good. That scared me pretty bad." Noel held his hand out to him and Cody latched on, allowing himself to be pulled out the chair. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah, I wanna go home."

They said their goodbyes and Jeff hugged Cody for a long time, telling him, again, how sorry he was. "It's alright, man. You didn't know."

Cody and Noel walked out, hand in hand.

"If he had said one more rude thing to you, he was gonna choke on his own tongue." Noel said when they got in the car. 

"I can't believe you punched him in the face." Cody laughed, throwing his head back. "Hey, my haircut looks fuckin' good though, huh?"

Noel smiled over at him, his hand resting on Cody's thigh as he was driving.

"Yeah, you look good as hell, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt boi


End file.
